mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Dragon
UPGRADED to Black Dragon! Black dragons drink lava instead of water! Black dragons only heal on healing stones/lava! The Black Dragon is the final animal in Mope.io - nothing is equivalent to it. Technical The Black Dragon: * Upgrades from the Dragon, Kraken or Yeti at 10M XP. * Reaches its maximum size and unlocks the triple fireball at 20M XP. * Will downgrade back into a normal Dragon if it reaches 9.9M XP or less by a tail bite * Can fly over everything, like Dragon. * Is immune to ink. * Uses lava as its drink source and does not get damaged by it. * Can breathe three fireballs that are moderately spread apart. * Is immune to the rivers' current. * Unlike Dragon, it is vulnerable to its own fire, which makes it harder to fight, even near dragons. they are lucky if there is a team of Donkey's, Elephant's, Bluewhale's, etc * The only way it can heal is with the healing stones. Appearance The Black Dragon looks like a much bigger, black version of the Dragon, but instead of the dragon wings it has bat-like orange wings. On its back there are three double-pointed spikes. It has a devil's tail, and it is the only animal whose eyes are shaped in ovals to look mad. Its nostrils are also in ovals, like its mythical counterpart. Strategy Once you obtain the Black Dragon, try killing normal Dragons for XP. You should only stay near the lava biome, as you survive by drinking lava. Use the big Healing Stone in the lava biome if your hp drops too low. As you have lots of XP, you should be wary of tail-biters. If anyone approaches your tail, turn around and attack them, and pursue them at all costs (each tail-bite makes you lose anywhere from 200-400K xp). It is best to chase them into the lava where they are weak and where you're basically the King of the Lava and you can have a nice snack... If other Black Dragons exist, they will attack you. If this occurs, you fight to the death. ''(inevitable) ''Remember that tiers 15 and 16 can bite each other's tail, so you have a pretty good chance of making it, but beware of their fire. Try to dodge the flames and use your own fire. Don't take the risk of bargaining with them as a team unless you have 20M XP or more. Try to team up with Dragons to protect you. DO NOT let them tailbite unless you have at least 15M XP, or you risk downgrading into a normal dragon. Black Dragon(Old) This Black Dragon is not available in-game anymore, but it is very likely that it existed in early Mope.io. This section is about the old Black Dragon and what it might have been like. Appearance It looks like a normal dragon, but instead of a sea green color, it is dark grey with red fins and black wings. Info This version of the Black Dragon existed a long time ago. Very few unedited screenshots exist of it, but it might have had an ability that produced a stream of fire from its mouth. This ability is believed to have instantly destroyed any animal it touched. This incredible power may be the reason it was removed. Gallery Blackdragon.png|The Black Dragon! Black Dragon.png|Old version of Black Dragon Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.41.18 PM.png|A Donkey killing Two Black Dragons fighting with only one kick Trivia *It's the only animal to be on the 16th tier. *The black dragon used to upgrade at 100m, but that was changed to 5m on Dec 1st. *When the game first came out, the black dragon had a mass of 10m, just like now. *It's the only animal that can truly "downgrade" *The Black Dragon turns into a normal dragon if it has 9.9m XP or less. *The Black Dragon was the only animal to be removed, then added back. *This animals was "truly" released on Oct 4. *This was finally added after 2 months and 20 days of no animals added. *It had a different texture before it was removed. *If you activate the old texture it's eyes will not be connected to the body. *In the update's image with the black dragon, the Black Dragon's name says "hey man" Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted